


My Darling One

by Revas_Shiral



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, angara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: The story of Jaal and Ryder falling in love. Starting with Jaal making Ryder meet his family.





	1. You Make My Heart Sing

**Author's Note:**

> So guys.. I haven't finished Andromeda yet, but I have to say I'm already in love with this angara kitten. Just something that occured to me before falling asleep yesterday. Thought you guys would appreciate it! Thank you for all the kudos, comments and reads ofc! ♥

 They landed on Havarl. She promised Jaal she would meet his family and she wanted to. Meeting his mother was a great step in their relationship and she was willing to take it. She already liked this alien, and maybe even more than liked. He was strong, loyal and caring. He even got that scar on his face just for the Roekaar not to get stronger. What a fool. He had her worried. And sometimes she thought he even likes having a scar on his face. But that didn't change his appeal in any way. He was still so... exotic yet handsome, and she was always lost in his cat-like eyes. And now he was about to introduce her to his family he loved and cared about. It was a matter of time when they landed with the shuttle by Jaal's so called home.

 His mother greeted them in the enterance, obviously happy to see him "Jaal!! jaal!" She hugged him and he returned her embrace when she saw Felicia behind his shoulder "did you.. bring bad news?" She seemed sad for a while but he just shook his head and smiled "No, the Pathfinder is interested where I grew up. Ryder, this is my true mother, Sahuna Ama Darav."

 Felicia didn't hesitate and hugged the angaran woman before her and the woman hugged her back "It's nice to meet you" she smiled and in her mind added  i know how you angara like the hugging,   "Jaal told me how he admires you. He's my favorite. Smart, loyal, kind. A great shot, writes poetry, sewes..." Jaal sighted and stopped her before she revealed more "um... mother..." she just giggled and held their shoulders "I'm late for a resistance meeting, stay clear." And so she left.  

 Felicia couldn't help but ask "Your mother's in the resistance?" Jaal just smiled at her curiosity and leaned down to her "Yes and... every child is her favorite." He gently put a hand onto her back and gently pushed her forward to the next room. So many people, she would count around fifteen Angara at least. "Everyone! This is Felicia.“ He announced and she couldn’t help but almost blush before all these people „Hi!“ was all she could say. Everyone started talking and she was lost in what each of them said "This is where I spent most of my days growing up. Me, my sister, our cousin and brother..“ She knew he doesn’t have to continue because she would get lost in all these names. The angara greeted them, asked her if she needed something, watched in awe. "Wow… cozy!“ she smiled at him and he returned the smile „We like to live like this.“

 And then they proceeded to another room, this time small and abandoned "And here’s my room, my… tiny sanctuary.“ It was indeed tiny, but cozy as she had already said. "We have a saying that I like: ‚Home is where the heart is‘“ He started to clean up some boxes and stuff around the room to make more space "Hm.. I like that“.  Then he stopped, staring at the box on his bed, "Oh no, who put this here?“ As he sat down casually, it seemed that he was relaxed being home and showing her something like this, and so she sat down next to him. „Schematics? Of…“ She asked as he opened it and she saw what was hiding inside. "When I was seven, my aunt stole a kett weapon for me. So I took it apart, to learn.“ Then she noticed something else in the cache "And that is.. was a kaerkyn?“ She turned her head examining it. "Pet kearkyn, Alfit. He died, so I… also took him apart.“ Now she was afraid to say anything but he obviously awaited her answer "To… um… learn?“, "Why not?“ She had nothing to add to that, the Angara was still surprising her.

 Then he put the cache away and turned to her "I don’t show people these things.“ Then he was silent for a bit before he added, maybe hesitating a bit "You make my heart sing. I want us to be together.“ Jaal almost blured the last sentence out but then she just smiled and put her hand over his and looked him in the eye "Jaal… I’d like that.“ Then he chuckled, happy with her answer "Yes!“ he declared the happiness to himself and she couldn’t help but giggle with him. He reached out to gently touch her cheek and put a wisp of hair behind her ear. „I adore you.“ And before she could answer, he put the hand behind her head and pushed her into a kiss. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back and it was beautiful. She never thought she would find someone like this after leaving the Milky Way. She imagined that her biggest chance would be some scientist or officer… or whoever, but she thought it would be human, that she would be too pushed to make humanity grow that it would have to be a human. But here she was, the human pathfinder kissing an Angara. Species not so long ago discovered by them. And not yet fully understood.

  
 When their lips parted he awkwardly stood up. "Ah um… let me show you one more thing you might like.“ He offered her his hands to help her stand up "Lie down“ he said casually before going to nearby wall "Okay… sure.“ She wasn’t sure what this was supposed to mean, if he was about to take it further, or if he was just about to show her… something ont he ceiling? But then he turned on whatever it was and a scenery of stars and nebulas appeared above her head on the ceiling, and it was… "beautiful. You made that?“,  "Long ago, it’s not accurate, more of a dream really.“ He lay down next to her „Just one more thing I want to take apart and… figure out.“ It was sweet really, he showing her all this, his personal stuff and she couldn’t help but feel loved „Aww Jaal…“ she looked at him and he took her hand "And now I have someone to do it with.“

 Felicia stared at the scenery above her for a long while, the silence making her comfortable, when he interrupted it "My mother is going to love you.“ She turned her head and frowned, but not too much so he knew she was just joking. "Ah um… sorry…“ He turned his head upwards and so did she. It was a matter of time when he pulled her into a tight embrace and she sighed happily. This was nice, just one night out from the Tempest, Kallo and Gil arguing about the ship, listening to Peebee and Lexi argue over what is right and wrong… this all wasn’t here now, just this nice silence interrupted only by Jaals breathing, which was not so loud, but there was that growling undertone, that was also comforting to her. "This is beautiful Jaal… I wish we could stay like this more often.“ she closed her eyes for a while, his hand caressing her side. "Maybe after we defeat Archon, we could live together. You know… somewhere nice. Maybe even on Havarl? Or we could find something nice on Aya.“ Daydreaming like this was something she loved, and now she had someone to share it with. But it was getting late and she was still in her armor "Do you.. have showers here? I think wearing this armor whole day..“ Jaal just chuckled and pointed at the door next to the one through which they entered his room. "Oh, great thanks“ she smiled before standing up, starting to take off her armor, leaving her only in the overall she had to wear under it. She took the towel and shirt from her bag. Then dissappeared in the room "It will only be a minute I swear.“ Smiling she closed the door. It was small but nothing she wasn’t used to, living on Tempest and having some military training, she wasn’t even used to luxury of huge bathroom with bathub.

  
 Jaal was still lying on the ground, staring up at his work, thinking. Did she like him? Was this all weird for her? No… he shouldn’t worry about this, the human was weird, but he knew she wouldn’t be lying to him about anything. He soon stood up to make even more space in the room since he was about to sleep on the ground, giving her his bed for tonight. He wasn’t sure how much humans wanted to be close, and so he didn’t want to risk being offensive. Then she opened the door, wearing Initiative T-shirt and simple black leggins. Her dark grey hair still wet, she using the towel to dry them. There was something attractive about that, thought Jaal couldn’t determine what it was, the angarad women didn’t have hair, and seeing her like this was new. He couldn’t hold himself back saying "You look… stunning…“ he made few steps so he was closer to her and she giggled "but I’m only in-„ he cut her off, kissing her. She dropped the towel and wrapped her hands around his broad neck, kissing him back. Her biotics started to whirl around them in her excitement. Pushing her slightly against the wall he wrapped his arms around her waist, but then she pushed him back slightly "Not here Jaal.“ She smiled "This is after all, your childhood home“ she had a point, and it was nice of her to say this. He wouldn’t see this place as before if they did something here. He took the towel from the floor and handed it to her "thank you.“ He said and smiled, then took out the blankets from under the bed "You can have the bed and I can sleep on the floor.“ He aranged the pillows on the bed, about to do the same on the floor but then felt her hand on his shoulder "No Jaal, we sleep on the bed together. It’s allright.“ Hesitating a little, he nodded "Alright, but if you’re uncomfortable…“ Felicia shook her head „That’s how it’s supposed to be.“  

 She folded the towel and put it away, then she climbed into the bed under the blankets. Jaal took his cloak and armor off, leaving him only in black pants. He wasn’t worried about exposing himself to her. She already saw him like this when Liam was about to switch their armor. And so he lied down next to her, staring at her as she wrapped herself in the blankets. Then she turned herself closer to him, her head on his chest. "Good night Jaal.“ She was already half asleep, exhausted from all the responsibilities. Jaal reached out to stroke her hair "Good night, my Darling one.“ He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. Still, he couldn’t believe how such a small and loving creature could be so strong, always risking her life for others. He was afraid to loose her, but now she was here, and he was here with her. And that was all that mattered.


	2. My Favorite Place In The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal wants to meet Ryder on Aya to show her his favorite place in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lovely Kassius here for helping me out with the paragraphs (srsly I'm such a noob for not finding out how it works on my own :'D ) and so here we go, the smut everyone was probably waiting for. If you're not up to reading it, just skip to next chapter (that will be hopefully up soon).  
> Again thank you for all the kudos, comments and reads ♥
> 
> oh and by the way, I made a fanvideo with my Ryder and Jaal so don't forget to check it out! It will be much appreciated!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpQ5GWLYOI4

 "Wherever we are, it smells like heaven..." He had hands over her eyes, so she couldn't see where they were, but she could definitely hear a waterfall nearby and birds chirping. She could smell flowers, unknown to her, but the smell was wonderful. "Heaven? Maybe it is, take a look." He let his hands fall down from her face and she was shocked by the view. There was a waterfall, and all sorts of flowers and plants grew around them. "Whoa... how is this place not packed with people right now?" She turned around to see where they were. Far from other Angara for sure, aside from the waterfall and birds, it was quiet and there was nobody else than them. "I have my ways. Trust me. We won't be disturbed." He smiled to himself as he saw her watch the scenery with awe. He took her hand and was about to walk her down the lake, when she suddenly turned and kissed him. "Thanks. What a nice gift." She then continued walking, and he was sure that he must have been smiling like an idiot. 

 When they reached the lake, he let her stand there, embracing her from behind. She leaned into him, closing her eyes for a while and breathing in the scent of both him and the flowers. "Real air. Real sun. Fresh water." she sighed. "This is my favorite place in the Universe. Where's yours?" He wanted to know, even though he knew he would never be able to go to the Milky Way with her, he wanted to imagine it was possible. "There's a mountain on Earth. Sunny and warm, but there's a crisp wind wooshing through trees, tousling your hair..." she had her eyes closed again, trying to remember the place.  She used to go there with Scott and mother when she was small. "Well... tousling _your_ hair." he chuckled and she joined him with her sweet laughter. "But you're right - this place is special." She looked around one more time before turning to him as he spoke "And now with you here, it's perfect." He held her small hands in his. Then he took one and put in on where his heart was supposed to be "Beyong all reason I've fallen in love with you. And I want to... Do you want to?" He suddenly wasn't so sure about the question. What if she wasn't into interspecies coupling? What if she was not interested in it? But what she said next made his heart skip a beat "Jaal... I'd like that." Shy to say anything else, he just turned around and started undressing "Come with me into the water." He let the clothes fall down onto the ground, making her star at his body. To her surprise it was not so weird after all, similiar to humans. "Oh... really? Okay." But it was bigger according to his anatomy, and now she was not so sure. But when he was in the water, he offered her a hand and she coudln't do anything else than undress and join him there. She took his hand not to fall down in case there would be a rock or something, in the water. "Hello..." she turned around, taking his other hand. The water was warm and pleasant on her skin. She was still a bit shy, making her worry that if anyone came here now... but his words calmed her down. "You are more lovely than anyone I have ever known. In body and spirit." They were still walking in circles around each other. He was staring at her body, trying to memorise it with his eyes. She looked amazing. Her body has several tattoos scattered around, matching the one on her forehead. Her skin seemed soft and he was interested in her so called breasts. "Wherever you go... take me with you." he said and she stopped, looking into his eyes "I love you, too, Jaal." and as they were in the lake, swimming around, he admiring her body, she still a bit surprised at how his body might work. This was probably the best time for this anyways. And she needed it, needed to be close to someone, to feel loved. Suddenly, he raised her up and spun around with her. She giggled and held close to him.

 When he put her down onto her feet again, he took her hand and without a word pushed her to the waterfall. "Um.. Jaal? Do you want us to drown?" She was suddenly a bit unsure of what he was about ti do, but he just chuckled "no.. that is another place you should see." Stopping right next to the waterfall, he caressed her cheek "Just believe me, my darling one." He kissed her and pushed her through the waterfall, only to appear in a cave behind it. "This is..." she gasped when he raised her up to let her sit up on the rock, out from the water. Then he climbed up next to her. She didn't have any chance to say something, he acting quick and instinctively as usual, overwhelmed by the emotions. He pushed her to the ground, kissing her. It wasn't that gentle kiss he gave her before, this one was hungry and demanding, and she almost thought she was not able to keep up.

 He raised her up in his arms, pushing her more into him. She couldn't help but moan from what was about to come. Then he put her down onto the warm rock again, parting their lips just to kiss down her neck. Tasting her skin, exploring with his mouth. He reached even lower, hesitating a bit before kissing one of her breasts open mouthed right onto her nipple. She moaned and turned her head to the side, her hands reaching for his head. "That is... sensitive..." she got out in between her quickened breathing "but in a good way." she added not to make him feel bad. He understood, though Angaran women didn't have anything like that, he's been making some research about humans and this just confirmed what he was thinking. And so he kissed it again, eliciting another moan and shudder from her. But he was still curious, moving lower, to her belly, kissing her there, making her shiver again.

 Her skin was so soft, so warm. Moving even lower, he found what was supposed to be her genitals, and it looked as much as what Doctor T'Perro showed him on pictures. It was now or never, and he chose now. And so he burried his face in her, licking along her cunt, making her gently push his head forward with hwe hands. "Shit..." she swore and moaned when he circled her clit with his tongue.

 Her moans turned into weird formations of his name as he tasted her more, parting her lips with his fingers, pushing his tongue into her. She shot her hips up, meeting his tongue. "Shit Jaal... this is too good.." she pleased him with her words, making him proud in a way he never thought possible. He wanted to see her come apart. And so he got onto the next step.

 He gently pushed one finger into her, she gasping in surprise, but moaning when he returned his tongue to her clit. She bucked her hips to meet his finger, and he soon found out that wasn't enough. And so he took the finger out, making her whine, but soon filling her with his fused fingers. He crooked them, thrusting in and out. He felt the tension in her body and even being different species he could see her fighting it "It's allright darling... come for me..." a loud moan in a form of his name escaped her as he sucked on her clit, making her come.She shivering in through the blow, he taking his fingers out, but still licking her off.

 As she came to herself he raised his head and licked his lips "Good?" He asked her, just in case. She just nodded, still catching her breath. "I had no idea you humans can be so loud..." he chuked as he leaned down, making her wrap her legs around his hips without thinking much about it. "Not all of us." She grinned and he kissed her again, making her taste herself on his tongue.

 "Shit... Jaal... I think I want..." she didn't have to say more. Fortunatelly, as she already discovered, his cock was similiar to humans. Though it was probably bigger in a way, but not like it bothered her. He pushed his hips against hers, making himself groan, feeling her warmth and building wetness on himself. To his surprise she pushed her hips up to meet his, making a rythm to the grinding. Her hands thrown above her head, she was breathing hard again, cloaking his alien cock in her wetness. Soon he positioned himself one hand, finding her enterance and pushing into her. She moaned loudly, probably both from not having sex for more than six hundred years and from how different he was.

 "How come your so tight..." Jaal groaned, still pushing himself slowly forward. Reaching above her head to hold one of her hands. He wasn't used to this as well, the Angaran women weren't so... lively while coupling. He felt her walls clench around him, pushing him inside even more. When he was fully sheated, he moved slightly, making her elicit more sweet sounds.

 Soon she was pushing her hips to meet his. Soon it was not enough and be started to thurst harder and faster, groaning out loud. "Jaal.. I'm close again..." she managed to say between moans and he just groaned at those sweet words "Come into me Jaal..." she added and made him groan. His pace started to get merciless, both getting close.

 She came as he was hitting her sweet spot again and again, making her tighten around him. He came not long after, not so aware of how risky it might be at the time.

 Falling next to her, he was gasping for air, out of his mind for a long while. Then he soon turned to see her still beathing heavily, lying on her back. "Are you.." he trailed of when she turned her head to him "It was amazing Jaal... I never felt so amazing in my life..." she turned her whole body to him, leaning into his. "I... also never felt something like that... how do you do that?" He wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle "That's just our way" she put her hand onto his chest, feeling his heart beating fast under it. "And you have no idea how grateful I am that I'll have to swim back" she giggled Not getting cleaned up, afterall, would't be good for her role as the Human pathfinder. "For now, darling, let us stay here, in this moment." He said closing his eyes, smiling to himself. This human made his heart beat faster, making him feel what he never thought he could. He wasn't about to give up on her. Ever.


	3. Feeling Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody aboard the Tempest finds out about Jaal and Ryder. They start to ask questions and it's too much for Ryder. Jaal makes her feel better with a cup of her favorite tea and favorite movie.

 It was not so long after their coupling that she realized his seed inside her makes her feel lightheaded and drunk. Not bad drunk, but good drunk, when she enjoys staring at him and mumbles whatever comes to her mind. And that was, what she was just saying to Lexi when sitting in the Med Bay. Lexi knew about her and Jaal, Jaal told her and probably did some research on humans even before that time behind the waterfall.

  
 Fortunately for Ryder, Lexi was just wirting down her notes, not paying attention at how embarassing it may have sound. And it was making Ryder more comfortable, telling her all the small details she had to know.   "The seed is... blue. And don't make me say more about it." She explained to Lexi as she felt her cheeks burn. "It's allright Ryder, this is all I needed to know. I can look at the slighty narcotic side effects. Maybe I'll come up with a solution. Thank you for sharing this with me." She smiled at her before closing the door as Ryder left.

  
 As Felicia was climbing up the ledge, she heard Liam and Jaal talking in the meeting room.  

"They like when you massage them. But I imagine that Ryder would be more into... biting." She sighed, feeling her cheeks turn crimson again. That bastard, always speaking so loud that she was sure she wasn't the only one who could hear him.

  
 She dissappeared into her room immediately, falling onto her bed with a sigh. The Pathfinder was interested in someone, and now it was just everyone's business?  
Her pet Pyjak climbed up to her bed and nuzzled her with it's nose. She giggled and pat it's head "hey buddy. At least you're not involved in this drama." It made it's weird yet cute sound and lay down onto the bed, closing it's eyes.

  
 Suddenly looking at it she started to feel tired as well and so she stood up and undressed into her underwear. Then she climbed back to the bed and under the blankets. It was only around 6PM, according to the time set on the Tempest, but she already felt exhausted. And maybe it would be just a small nap.

 Closing her eyes she let all the worries drift off as she fell asleep.

 

***

 

 Jaal entered the Pathfinder's room when she didn't respond to his calling. The room wasn't lit up, and he saw her sleeping on her bed. She must have been tired and fell asleep.

  
 Thinking for a while, he left for the kitchen. He wanted her to wake up to see him there next to her. And he also thought that maybe, she would like a cup of her favorite tea when she wakes up.

  
 After months of watching her and living on the Tempest with her, he noticed that she put milk into her tea. Though the milk she used was made of powder. But once she told him, that adding milk into her tea makes it's taste softer and calms her mind.

 And that's just what he needed.  
Looking up into the cupboard, he found the box of her favorite tea. Black tea they called it, though there was nothing black about it.  
He warmed the water and poured it into one of the many mugs with the Initiative logo, and put the teabag into it. Waiting exactly three minutes as the package said, then taking the teabag out, adding a bit of sugar and the dried milk powder.

  
 It's scent was the same as when she did the tea, meaning he was succesful. He smiled to himself and then carefully took the mug, walking to her room with it, putting it on the small coffee table next to her bed.

  
 He sat down next to her, noticing the Pyjak sleeping on the floor nearby.

  
 His hands were stroking her hair, his eyes watching her.

  
 She seemed so peaceful, serene even. Occasionally, she would elicit sweet sighs, making her look like some kind of small animal. No one he ever knew made him feel so happy just watching them sleep. Soon she instinctively held his hand, making her smile from her sleep.

  
 And it was only matter of minutes until she woke up, just enough to make the tea drinkable.

  
 She yawned at first, then looked around, her eyes still half closed. "Jaal? What are you doing here?" The room was lit by a nearby lamp, gently illuminating the room with it's warm orange light.

  
 "Doctor T'Perro said she saw you enter your room two hours ago. I was worried if something was wrong... and I made tea, your favorite. The... milky one." She giggled and sat up, revealing that she was only in her underwear. Simple white lace bra and panties.  
He was almost having impure thoughts about her, but he shook them off. This wasn't any goof time for that.

  
 She raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. Then closed her eyes just to feel the scent and hummed "hmm... you made it just right." She smiled and opened her eyes, setting the cup aside.

  
 "I've been tired lately, working on researching more about the Meridian... i think I just need some rest. Would you mind to.. stay and watch a movie with me?" She took his hand and he reached out to stroke her cheek "I would love that, maybe I could learn more abour your culture from it?"

 He stood up and took his cloak off, just to take the rest of the clothing aside from his pants off.  
Folding it and putting aside, he joined her under the blankets.

 Using her omnitool, she was setting up the projection. "It's a remake of one really old movie, that was originally a book. It's called the Cloud Atlas. I think you will like it." She smiled and made it play on the wall before them.

  
 "Pathfinder, should I lock the door?" SAM asked as she hid herself in Jaal's embrace. "Yes please. And in any case, inform the crew we're asleep. Now, log off." She informed and then it was just the movie playing.

  
 Jaal liked the movie. It was complex, and some of it was still a mystery to him. But it showed the evolution of humans, and he loved to learn something new.

  
 She told him that not many people knew the movie, that only few truly understood it, and that she didn't expect him to.

  
 And soon she was asleep again, her head on his shoulder, her hand holding his. Her breaths even and warm on his skin.

  
 "SAM, turn of the projection. And the lights." And without any response, the movie and the lights turned off.

  
 Gently he put her down onto the bed, then he lay down next to her, hugging her from behind. Kissing her shoulder he breathed in her smell. Sweet and feminine. "I love you" she whispered all of sudden, turning her head to look at him .  
"I love you as well, my darling one, Felicia. Sleep now, you are tired, and you deserve the rest." He kissed her cheek and she just nodded, falling asleep as soon as she turned her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... posting 2 chapters in one day? That's rare.  
> But anyways, I felt a bit down and wanted to make myself feel better with some Jaal x Ryder fluff.   
> I'm starting to realize how much me and my Ryder have in common :D (btw Cloud Atlas is my favorite movie/book, yeah)  
> Anyways thanks again for reading! ^^ there will probably be some smut in the next one ;)


End file.
